


Pink

by theshizniiit



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bruises, M/M, Trauma, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy has a pretty good idea what this job can do to someone.</p>
<p>But the scary part is when it affects Harry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A slight extension to the scene mentioned in my fic "Perception".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink

Eggsy has a pretty good idea what this job can do to someone.

But the scary part is when it affects Harry.

Harry, who's supposes to be unflappable, strong and polished.

Harry, who Eggsy had managed to calm down with soothing words after a botched mission where Harry, in rare fashion, had failed.

People had died.

Good people.

Harry had pulled away from the boy and went to take a bath, only to stay in there long enough that Eggsy began to fret and entered to see his lover sitting in lukewarm water, his hair only slightly mussed and his face blankly staring ahead, his head and shoulder bruised and bleeding rather profusely.

The blood on Harry's face worries him, and it isn't until he finds the source of the wound that he takes up a washcloth and gently cleans it. It's a minor gash, but the amount of blood that poured from it implied that it was bigger. Harry winces when he presses particularly hard on it, trying to stall the bleeding and Eggsy gives him an apologetic look but continues what he was doing before turning his attentions to Harry's bloodied shoulder that's beginning to turn a garish and sickly purple color. Eggsy leans over the rim of the bathtub and gets busy cleaning his arm, wiping at the blood, watching the red drops fall and spread all the way through.

The water is pink.

Harry's eyes are red.

~

Their lives aren't all suits, explosions, flashy fight scenes, nice cars and nifty gadgets.

These moments exist too. They're quieter, less flashy but just as important.

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go! You guys wanted the extension to the bath scene so here it is! i tried to keep it short. Hope you like it!


End file.
